


Three words that were almost misheard

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Secret Relationship, alternate universe: Hannah's suicide attempt was unsuccessful, catching feelings, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessica's just so angry angry angry, that  she doesn't realize she may be in love with the one she's angry at.OR:Hannah has a problematic crush.





	Three words that were almost misheard

When Hannah spots Jessica washing her hands in the bathroom, she tries to sneak by without attracting attention from the girl. But of course, Jessica notices her, and a scowl quickly appears on her face. "Well, if it isn't the best ass in the grade."  
Hannah ignores her, walking to a stall. Before she can close it though, Jessica storms over, blocking her exit, and glaring. "Oh no, you don't get to ignore me again. You already stole my boyfriend, who knows what else you'll steal?"  
"Jess, I already told you the truth. What more do you want?!"  
"I want to strip something from you-"  
"What, my clothes?"  
Jessica glares and steps closer, so Hannah can feel her warm breath on her lips.   
"Your ignorance may make me do just that."  
Jessica slams their lips together and Hannah can't help but gasp at how hard she's slammed against the wall. There are hands roaming under clothing, teeth clashing, and Hannah moans as Jessica bites her lip, sucking on the skin in frustration. Jessica lets her hands brush Hannah's sides for a few moments, before she growls against her lips.   
"Shirt. Off."  
Hannah Baker isn't a competitive person, but at that moment, a flare on dominance sparks her, and she grins and bites down harshly on Jessica's upper lip, making the girl grunt in surprise.   
"Not until you take off yours."  
Jessica glares at her, lust shining in her eyes, until finally, she slips her shirt off, and restarts their make out session. Hannah wraps her legs around Jessica's waist, and before she knows it, Jessica's sucking on her collarbone, and there are countless forming hickeys on her neck. Her hands begin to fumble with Hannah's zipper, and within what seems like seconds, her jeans are unbuttoned, and Jessica's hand slips into her panties. The next few minutes are a blur of Jessica's fingers pumping in and out, pleasure, pain, and Hannah gasping and whimpering as Jessica speeds up and attacks her neck. Once Hannah comes all over Jessica's fingers, her nails digging into the girl's scalp, Jessica pulls her fingers out and licks them one by one, staring at Hannah the whole time. She takes her fingers out with a pop, and steps closer. Hannah's heart flutters despite her best efforts of not putting feelings into this encounter when Jessica leans close enough so her lips brush the girl's ear.   
"Tastes better than any hot chocolate I've ever had."  
Hannah's knees buckle as Jessica bites down on her earlobe.   
And just like that, Jessica throws her shirt back on, picks up her phone and leaves. 

The next day at school is torture. Jessica sits right next to Hannah in English, and each time Hannah happens to look up, Jessica's gazing at her longingly. So, Hannah takes it a step further. When the teacher is writing on the board, she rests her hand on Jessica's thigh. Then, when she's sure Jessica won't flinch or move away, she runs her hand up, letting her finger draw circles into the girl's inner thigh, and to Hannah's glee, Jessica spreads her legs, welcoming her. As Jessica continues to watch the teacher, Hannah slowly rubs her clit through her shorts, until the teacher turns around. It makes Hannah internally smirk when the teacher turns to write a passage on the board, and Jessica grabs her hand, and guides it to its former place between her thighs. When Hannah finally has a free period, she races to the bathroom, secretly hoping her newfound lover would be there. She's disappointed until she hears the door swing open, and she's flipped around and attacked by a pair of frustrated lips. 

Their affair has been going on for a month or so when Hannah's sitting in her car, getting ready to drive home from the winter formal, a drunk Jessica in the passenger's seat. Hannah's getting frustrated with the car not starting, and before she breaks the damn thing, Jessica lets out a flirty giggle and climbs over the seat, straddling Hannah's hips and grinning down at her. 

"I know what we can do to pass the time..."  
She kisses her softly at first, and Hannah can't help but cup her face and sigh in relief at the distraction. Jessica simply giggles into the kiss and presses the seat recliner, so they fall back. It turns out with Jessica's panties being thrown into the trunk, someone's knee beeping the horn, and sore backs for the next four days. 

Jessica Davis had promised herself she wouldn't fall in love, especially with Hannah Baker, but watching her sleep, curled up in Jessica's arms, makes her heart flutter just a bit. As their affair lasts for another four months, the girl finds herself less rough during their meet ups, and spending more time asking if Hannah was comfortable, and if she was okay. Hannah always smiles and pulls her in for a kiss, confirming the answer. 

When Jessica gets a call from Alex saying Hannah's hurt, the only words she really comprehends are "hospital" and "suicide attempt." It would be an understatement to say Jessica sped to the hospital, and raced in to see her lover. Her lover. She loves Hannah Baker. She's in love with Hannah Baker and she hasn't realized it until now. 

The nurses won't let Jessica see her, but they do let her know she's conscious. Jessica waits until the coast is clear to sneak into Hannah's room. When she does, and she sees Hannah's broken gaze light up the slightest bit at her arrival, she does nothing but cry, shower her with kisses, and whisper   
"I love you, I love you, I love you."


End file.
